


To kill a hawk

by MajorMasterD



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn has trapped his Goblin away his mind for almost a year now. Meaning the goblin cannot act on it's usual aggressive instincts. Forcing it to actually observe and learn. It begins to understand why Harry has feelings for Clint and proposes to Harry it be Clint's mate along with him. Harry offers the idea to Clint, who agrees. One problem, goblin mating is deadly even for goblins. How will Clint stand up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To kill a hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



Goblins were foul, crude, mean little creatures who would happily slit your throat and spit on your face while you bled out. It was only in the instance of mating that Goblin's showed there very slight, gentler side.  
"It wishes to breed with you." Harry said blandly out of the blue. Trying to make it not seem like the incredibly huge issue it ACTUALLY was.  
"Excuse me Leprechaun say what?" Clint looked up and huffed as he was smacked on the back of the head sharply.  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped, snarling before taking a breath.  
"Do to... It's recent.. Confinement," he lightly fingered the bracelets around his wrists.  
"It's been able to observe with out being able to interfere. And it's honestly become enamored with you." he pressed a finger to Clint's lips before he could protest.  
"IF he were to bond as a mate with you, he would become compliant. Able to be worked with." he sighed.  
"But it's... Risky." he frowned very deeply.  
"Mating for Goblin's is violent. You've come out of sex with me with broken bones. You might be killed if we tried this." he said, swallowing thickly. This made him nervous. It would be good to have the Goblin reliably on their side. If they thought unleashing the Hulk was useful, he would show them just how much hell a Goblin could rain on those he was set on. Especially in defense of his mate. But could he really risk Clint's life? Would Clint want to risk his life?  
"Cool, let's do it. Besides, if shit goes down," he got a smack to his mouth and smirked.  
"I'll just fuck your shit up like I always do and wait until mean and green cools his jets and clap your pretty cuffs on." he laughed as Harry really laid in with the smacks and pinned him down to the couch, even if it did actually hurt.  
"I'll drag you to the room by your balls for this." he snarled, biting him with a hiss, already drawing blood and making Clint moan.Harry stood, showing mercy and only dragging Clint by the collar to their room. Dropping his gracelessly to the floor and beginning to undress.  
"Mmm, you're really in a romantic mood, aren't you?" Clint purred. Knowing roughness for Goblin's was like tender touches for humans.  
"And so is the beastie inside me. So get your ass ready, I mean it." Harry snapped, naked as Clint stripped and readied his bow and other weapons all around the room to use whenever he might need them, where ever he might lane.  
"I'm taking them off now." Harry warned, tone shaky. He was very nervous. His usual confident air melting as he removed one bracelet. Already the goblin tried to come forward. Rippling under his skin.  
"Show me want you got, Gobbles." Clint said, bracing himself as Harry removed the other bracelet. The goblin sprang to the forefront instantly. Giving a loud snarl and stalking around Clint like he was prey. Hissing, a low, deep sound rumbling deep from within his chest.  
"Hey there, nice to meet you on hopefully good terms. I'm Clint, you're you. How about we get our mate on?" he said in a soft, calm tone before Harry went for him. Pouncing him to the floor with a wail of surprise from Clint. Both grunting as they hit the floor. Right away drawing more blood. His hands running all over Clint's body. Palms with sandpaper scales leaving abrasions, claws digging in like the tips of daggers and cutting deep.  
"Fuck!" Clint wheezed, oh he was going to need stitches later! Yelping out when Harry bit his neck. It was harder and deeper than he could ever remember being bitten and it hurt like a bitch. It was nothing compared to Harry's cock. Lined all over with barbs to keep him buried inside of Clint. The other didn't know until after Harry had rammed into him and jerked back, locking himself in place while Clint screamed. Inside the goblin's head Harry was screaming too. Already regretting this. He shouldn't have even mentioned it! Why did he do it?! He was screaming at the goblin to be gentler. Begging. 'You'll kill him! FUCK! You're KILLING HIM!' he wailed desperately. Clint was trying to push him off, it was too much. All too much. And Clint was reaching for something, the goblin noticed and with easy cuts severed the tendons in Clint's shoulders that allowed his arms to move. Loud clicking, and hissing and another bite happened while Clint was still screaming in pain. A part of Clint wondered if this was all a plan by the Goblin to get laid and get free. But Harry knew it was honest. Knew later the goblin would mourn as well as Harry would over the death of Clint. 'Please, be strong enough. please. Just a little longer.' Harry was praying inside his own mind, until the goblin latched onto Clint's throat. And it wasn't the sound of choking that all of Clint's desperate kicking couldn't stop that allowed Harry to know he wouldn't make it. It was the fact the Goblin's teeth sliced like a knife through butter through Clint's jugular. The goblin came moment's before Clint actually died. The barbs pulling in, the goblin tugging out and sitting back, looking down at it's mate, confused. Nudging him, patting his cheek. Shaking him and hissing. 'He's dead! You KILLED him.' Harry hissed and the goblin paused before shrieking. When the Avengers finally came back from their mission, it took all of them to take the goblin out. Tony found Clint's pale body, kneeling beside him and closing his still open eyes.


End file.
